


Someone Will Come Running

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Had To Have High Hopes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (again it's in a dream though), (it's in a dream), Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Scared Peter Parker, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Peter stumbled backwards before falling over, unable to keep himself upright with the way his entire body had started to shake. His mind was screaming over and over on repeat “This can’t be happening. He can’t be dead. This can’t be happening. He can’t-”





	Someone Will Come Running

**Author's Note:**

> warnings in this fic for described injury, mention of blood (it's not major), and character death all in a dream

There was hardly anything left of the apartment building where he had once lived. Between the explosion and the fire that followed, nothing was left unscathed. His apartment was completely gone. The gas leak has started in the floor below his. Peter _should _have been able to smell it before…

He definitely could now, even as it mixed with the smell of smoke that lingered after the fire had been put out. Most people probably wouldn’t notice it. But Peter wasn’t most people.

The fire must have just been put out, because Peter could still feel the heat rising off the ashes. It was burning his feet to walk over it, even though the suit should have protected him from such a thing. He was wearing his suit, right? He had been before the explosion. He remembers sitting on a nearby roof watching the flames of the fire dancing before it had got too much and he had to swing away.

To his left was a mostly still in-tact mirror. Peter walked over to it, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that had been leading him so far. It was screaming that Peter needed to keep going forward, to find _something._

He would find it in a minute. But first he just needed to check…

Peter inhaled sharply at his reflection. He wasn’t in his suit like he had thought. He was wearing pajamas he had never seen before. The Hello Kitty Pajama pants were torn down one leg and speckled with blood. The hoodie, ‘_Mr. Stark’s hoodie_’ Peter thought although he had no idea how he knew this, was similarly tore down the arm and ripped along the bottom. There was a blood stain on his lower stomach, and when Peter touched it, he was shocked to find his hand came back red.

_He was bleeding. _But that didn’t make any sense. If he was hurt, why wasn’t he in any pain besides the burning against his feet that was slowly starting to get worse the longer he stood still. If he was bleeding, how come when he lifted his shirt there was no wound?

How did he even get hurt in the first place? He hadn’t been here when the explosion happened, he had been working on his suit at the tower with Mr. Stark-

Mr. Stark.

That’s what the voice in his head was telling him he had to find. It was Mr. Stark. He was here, somewhere.

_‘Why?’ _Peter thought to himself as he took off running through the wreckage. The voice in his head was screaming louder, screaming that something was wrong, but all Peter could think was _‘Why was he here when he should have been back at the tower? Safe.’_

In the distance Peter caught the sight of a white sheet, somehow pristine despite the condition of everything around it. There wasn’t a single spot of blood or ash on it. As he got closer, he realized it was covering something.

Something that coincidentally happened to be the perfect shape and size of a human body.

He was moving on autopilot closer and closer to the sheet until he was standing right beside it. He crouched down, and with shaking hand Peter grabbed the top and slowly pulled it down.

_“No!” _A strangled sob fought its way out of Peter’s mouth when he saw the face. “Mr. Stark...

Peter stumbled backwards before falling over, unable to keep himself upright with the way his entire body had started to shake. His mind was screaming over and over on repeat “_This can’t be happening. He can’t be dead. This can’t be happening. He can’t-”_

Something touched Peter’s shoulder. His Spidey sense screamed.

Peter’s eyes shot open as he scrambled to get away from the danger behind him. There was something constricting him, making it impossible to get free, but he flung his limbs wildly hoping to get loose.

He managed to after a moment, falling onto the floor from his web perch and shocking himself back to reality in the process.

He wasn’t in his old apartment. It wasn’t even daylight outside.

He was on the floor of his bedroom in the tower.

The tower.

_Mr. Stark._

Peter scrambled to his feet, about ready to bolt from the room to find his mentor when his eyes landing on a figure standing only a few feet away.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered hoarsely, his eyes wide as he stared at the man, not quite able to believe he was there. It had felt so _real. _How could Peter be sure…? “Y-You’re”

“I’m right here, kiddo,” Tony said soothingly, take a slow step towards Peter so he wouldn’t startle him. “You’re safe. We’re in your room at the tower.”

Tony took another step towards Peter. “Is it okay if I touch you, Peter?”

Peter nodded rapidly, clinging on tightly to Tony as soon as the man closed the gap. Peter began to cry harder as two arms wrapped tightly around him, and Tony began to hum softly the way he always did when comforting Peter, rocking the two back and forth.

“Shh, it’s okay kiddo. I got you, you’re okay. It was just a dream,”

Peter sniffled, pressing his face into Tony’s neck as he tried to calm himself down, convince his racing mind that the man in front of him was alive, this was real, and none of the dream ever happened.

“D-Dad,” Peter whimpered, trying to form his anxieties into coherent words, but luckily Tony seemed to be able to understand what he needed.

He pulled Peter closer, place a soft kiss on the top of his head, repeating “I got you, Peter. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I got you.”

* * *

It took a while, but eventually with Tony’s help Peter was able to calm down. He pulled away from Tony feeling more than a little embarrassed, both from the nightmare and his slip up in calling Tony ‘dad’ aloud. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie, sniffling softly.

“You okay now, kiddo?” Tony asked, sounding genuinely concerned, and Peter nodded, looking down as hands absentmindedly came up to play with the strings of his hoodie in an attempt to relieve some leftover anxious energy.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. I’m sorry for waking you up, Mr. Stark,” Peter said softly, not quite trusting himself to speak any louder. “You can go back to sleep now, I’ll be fine.”

Tony frowned. “Kid, you’re crazy if you think I’m leaving you alone right now. You don’t think I can’t tell when my kid is lying to me about being okay?”

Peter froze. Tony said _his kid_. He waited a second to see if he would take it back, but when Tony didn’t correct himself, he pointed out “You just called me your kid.”

“Yeah. You’re my son,” Tony said matter-of-factly, pulling Peter back into a gentle hug, giving the boy plenty of time to move away but Peter was more than happy to respond. “I know I’m not really the best at the whole feelings things, but I really care about you kiddo.”

“I love you too, dad.” Peter replied, sniffling quietly as few stray tears fell from his eyes. Silence fell over the pair for a few minutes, until Peter closed his eyes and remembered the dream.

He hadn’t planned on telling Tony before, but now…

“You were in my nightmare,” Peter whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as flashes of Tony’s lifeless face passed through his head. “I was at my old apartment, after the fire. And in the middle of all this wreckage was a sheet and when I lifted it you were-you were-”

Peter shook his head, burying his face in Tony’s neck as the tears began to fall again. In an instant Tony was holding him tighter, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he whispered over and over reassurances “Shh, it was only a dream Peter, I promise. I’m alive. I’m right here.”

Peter gripped tightly onto Tony’s shirt like he was afraid the man was going to disappear from under him. “Please don’t leave me”

Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head, promising “I’m not going anywhere kiddo. I’ll be here as long as you need.”

Peter eased his grip on Tony’s shirt just slightly. “Okay,”

There was a beat and then “I love you dad.”

For the first time in his life, Tony didn’t feel any hesitation as he replied “I love you too, Peter.”


End file.
